Cuore
by Aster125
Summary: Un malentendido lleva a inesperadas revelaciones que cambiarán la vida de Kojiro Hyuga. ¡Sí! Es un fic de San Valentín. Quedais avisados de que hay romance para el Tigre japonés.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuore**

Nota de la autora: este fic esta basado en los personajes de Yoichi Takahashi de la serie Captain Tsubasa. La acción transcurre después de que Hyuga se haya ido a jugar a la Juventus y ésta le cediera a la Reggiana, por lo que Hyuga no vive en Turín. Los nombres italianos salvo Gino y Salvatore, que pertenecen a la serie de CT, son todos invento mío porque los necesitaba para el fic. El personaje de Ryoma Hino pertenece a la serie. El personaje de Victoria Fernández es un invento mío exclusivamente. Todos los personajes tienen entre 23 y 25 años. Y creo que ya está todo… ¡que lo disfrutéis!

**Primera Parte**

Aquella mañana los jugadores de la Reggiana se preparaban para salir a entrenar como todos los días. El vestuario era una algarabía de voces y risas. Cierto que era enero y las mañanas amanecían muy frías en esta región al norte de Italia, por lo que se hacía difícil cambiarse el chándal, aún en la cómoda calidez del vestuario, pero los días estaban siendo soleados y luminosos y eso alegraba a los muchachos, les daba ánimos para salir a entrenar.

Uno de los muchachos que se estaba poniendo la equipación en aquel momento era Kojiro Hyuga. El joven japonés repasó metódicamente sus medias y los cordones de sus botas de fútbol antes de ponerse la camiseta y levantarse las mangas hasta los hombros. A su alrededor, los chicos hablaban y reían y él ya tenía suficiente dominio del italiano como para entender en líneas generales la conversación, pero aún no se atrevía a participar mucho, a menos que fuera necesario.

-¡Eh! Aquí tenemos a otro jugador de nuestra edad que ha fichado por una belleza:-dijo Darío, enseñando la página de una revista.

-Eso es una revista de chicas, tío:-contestó Roberto, con una mueca despectiva.

-Ya:-dijo Darío sin inmutarse:-Me la enseñó mi hermana esta mañana. Pero mirad a la chica, tíos, la he traído sólo por eso.

La revista empezó a atraer la curiosidad y a circular por el vestuario, acompañada de comentarios varios, lo cual atraía aún más curiosidad. Pronto estuvo en las manos de Nino, que estaba sentado justo al lado de Hyuga, y el italiano soltó un silbido de admiración.

-¿Dónde habrá encontrado ese tío a una chica semejante?

Hyuga se asomó un poco, intrigado, y Nino acomodó la revista para que pudieran verla los dos. Había varias fotos grandes, ocupando gran parte de una página, de una pareja andando de la mano por la calle. La chica iba bastante ligera de ropa para esta época del año…para todas las épocas, pensó Hyuga.

-Yo conozco al tipo:-dijo, en cambio:-Es Ryoma Hino. Lo conocí en el Mundial. No es más que un engreído fantasmón.

-Todos los fantasmones tienen suerte, entonces.:-dijo Nino, riendo, y pasó la revista. O tuvo la intención, porque Hyuga le retuvo con una mano, apretando con fuerza el papel que sujetaba Nino. El italiano le miró, sorprendido y extrañado, pero Hyuga no prestaba atención; parecía absorto contemplando las fotos, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes de interés.

-¿Hyuga?:-dijo Nino, dando un leve tironcito de la revista. Hyuga no lo notó. Apretó la mano con más fuerza, arrugando el papel y frunciendo el ceño. Darío intervino:

-Eh, Hyuga, ten cuidado, que la revista es de mi hermana.

Hyuga apretó los dientes, aunque soltó la revista y volvió la cabeza. Aquella mujer…aquella chica no podía ser…

* * *

El teléfono dio un tono.

-¡Vamos!...

Segundo tono.

-¡Cógelo, maldita sea!...

Tercer tono. Hyuga daba paseos arriba y abajo en su pequeño apartamento de alquiler con el móvil aferrado a la oreja. De pronto, se detuvo.

-¿Sí?:-dijo una dulce voz femenina.

-¡Victoria!:-exclamó Hyuga, sin poderse contener. El tono de voz de ella se volvió alegre y jovial:

-¡Kojiro¡Hola¿Qué tal? Me alegro de escucharte.

Hyuga debería de alegrarse también pero su obsesión ocupaba toda su mente. De pie en medio del salón, con el chándal del equipo porque aún no se había cambiado y el móvil aferrado en sus manos crispadas, exclamó, furioso:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarte fotografiar así por las calles de Barcelona¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¿Qué?:-exclamó la muchacha, confundida, pero Hyuga no le dejó hablar:

-¡Ni más ni menos que Ryoma Hino, Victoria¿Qué clase de mujer eres? Andando por la calle con esas pintas a la vista de todos con ese tío de la mano, ahí todo acaramelados… La verdad, esperaba otra cosa de ti.

-¡Y yo esperaba otra cosa de ti!:-exclamó ella, ahora enfadada:-No sé de qué me estás hablando¡pero no eres mi padre, Hyuga!

-¡Ryoma Hino, Victoria, por Dios¿Qué te ha dado¿Has perdido el gusto del todo, o qué?

-Mira, Hyuga¿sabes qué? No tengo por qué aguantar esto.

Y le colgó. Le colgó sin más.

Por unos instantes Hyuga se quedó perplejo.

-¿Victoria?…No te atreverás a… ¡Victoria!

Pues se había atrevido. El móvil comunicaba. Fuera de sí, el joven japonés arrojó el cacharro al sofá, donde rebotó en uno de los cojines y fue a parar al suelo. El móvil salió por un lado y la batería por otro, pero Hyuga no prestó atención. Con los puños apretados, sólo sabía murmurar, entre dientes:

-No te vas a deshacer de mí así, Victoria…No me puedes colgar así…Victoria, a mí nadie…Soy Kojiro Hyuga y a mí ninguna tía me trata como…como a un… ¡maldito balón!

Lo último fue un grito con una furiosa patada a la mesita baja. Por suerte, estaba descalzo y sólo consiguió volcarla, esta vez sin romper nada. Enterró la cara entre las manos, su largo cabello oscuro, sedoso y abundante cayéndole en desorden sobre el rostro. Estuvo así, temblando, unos segundos y de pronto, con un grito de rabia, echó a correr hacia su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Victoria Fernández caminaba de prisa por los pasillos de la ciudad deportiva de la Juve, con su bolso en una mano, una carpeta en la otra y el rostro serio y preocupado. Después de la llamada de Hyuga anoche se había quedado disgustada y herida. A ella le había dado tanta alegría que le llamara, le echaba tanto de menos, y él… ¡hombres! Todos eran iguales.

La muchacha llegó a su despacho, abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y soltó la carpeta en la mesita y el bolso en una percha, de donde recogió su bata y se la puso a toda prisa. Hoy tenía revisión médica de algunos muchachos del equipo de los alevines. Con el disgusto de ayer se había quedado dormida y ya llegaba tarde. ¿Cuántas veces se había prometido a sí misma que ningún hombre le iba a quitar el sueño? Inútil. En cuanto se cruzaba con una cara bonita y unos hombros…

Se oían pasos por el pasillo y Victoria interrumpió sus oscuras cavilaciones y empezó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse: la carpeta, el fonendoscopio, una linternita, el móvil…El colmo sería que encima alguien hubiera venido a buscarla. A ver cómo explicaba que se había quedado dormida, ella, que nunca faltaba a nada y jamás llegaba tarde. Y todo por esa piel morena y esos ojos negros…Bah, ningún hombre merecía tanto.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta del despacho y Victoria levantó la cabeza:

-Sí, ya voy, estaba…:-comenzó, pero la frase murió en sus labios.

Ante ella estaba el culpable de sus desvelos, en tejanos y camiseta, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los hombros, los brazos de piel morena en tensión, marcándose los bíceps, el pecho ancho y los hombros rectos. El cabello oscuro, espeso y largo, caía sobre esos hombros y sobre aquellos ojos negros, de mirada penetrante difícil de sostener. Al menos, no ahora que parecía que traía toda la furia del mundo contenida en aquella mirada. Toda la furia y todo el dolor, porque, si Victoria no se engañaba, aquellos ojos oscuros estaban enrojecidos.

La muchacha quedó perpleja ante esta aparición, clavada en el sitio junto a su mesa, con las manos cargadas de cosas. Él le sostuvo la mirada un instante, antes de tirar una revista sobre la mesa con un gesto de desdén con la mano:

-¿Qué significa esto, Victoria?:-preguntó.

Victoria miró fugazmente a la revista y luego al hombre que tenía ante sí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí:-balbuceó:-¿Te has vuelto loco¿Crees que puedes escaparte y venir así…?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de clavarle sus grandes ojos negros:

-No me iré de aquí sin una explicación. Quiero saber qué hacías con ese tipo. Quiero saber por qué él¿qué te ha dado¿Qué te ha dicho¿Por qué?

La chica volvió a mirar la revista. Había unas fotos de una pareja de la mano, de espaldas, andando por una ciudad. Miró otra vez a Hyuga y se enderezó, orgullosa:

-¿Qué tipo de explicación te debo yo a ti? Que yo sepa, para mí no eres nada, ni padre, ni hermano, ni novio. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para venir así?

Él hizo un gesto de rabia:

-¡Maldita sea, Vicky! No me vengas ahora con esas. Quiero una explicación, un motivo por el que a mí me das largas y te vas un fin de semana a Barcelona y mira lo que encuentro en la prensa.

-¿Ahora lees revistas de chicas?:-dijo ella con sorna.

-¡Me la han dado en el vestuario!:-exclamó él y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo:-No te imaginas lo avergonzado que me sentí cuando vi que eras tú.

-Pues será mejor que te revises la vista, chico listo, porque esa no soy yo. ¿Y por qué avergonzado? Si se dijera que tú y yo tenemos algo…

-¿Cómo que no eres tú, Vicky?:-Hyuga avanzó en dos pasos la distancia que lo separaba de la mesa y se plantó ante ella añadiendo:-¿Me vas a decir que no eres tú¿A quién quieres engañar¿No ves las fotos, Vicky¡Están aquí, maldita sea!

Lo último lo añadió dando un golpe sobre la mesa que hizo temblar el lapicero y su contenido. Victoria apretó las cosas que tenía en los brazos contra sí. Sintió un escalofrío, pero no era de miedo por el gesto violento de él, sabía que Hyuga se tiraría por la ventana antes que hacerle daño. El escalofrío lo sintió porque él ahora estaba más cerca y le había llegado una ráfaga de su aroma, su olor a jabón, a niño pequeño (no sabía por qué Hyuga olía a niño), a dulce y a perfume de hombre, todo eso mezclado en un olor inconfundible y único. Un aroma que la invitaba a apretarse contra ese pecho y a nunca dejarlo ir. La muchacha tragó saliva. Pensar esto no le iba a ayudar en nada en este momento. Tomó aire y trató de sacar un tono de voz frío al decir:

-Hyuga, si tú no quieres trabajar por culpa de unas estúpidas fotos, yo sí. Me están esperando¿sabes? Y no permitiré…

-Oh, no:-dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza con expresión severa:-No te vas a escurrir, cara-bonita, por eso he venido. Ahora no puedes colgarme ni puedes escaparte:-se acercó un paso más, mirándola desde debajo del flequillo:-Quiero una explicación. Y la quiero ahora.

Victoria hizo un gesto de frustración. Cielos, el chico estaba irresistible allí frente a ella, con esos ojos negros ardiendo de pasión. Tenía que escaparse como fuera antes de que su cuerpo la delatara.

-Hyuga, de verdad que me están esperando:-comenzó débilmente.

-¿Ahora me llamas Hyuga? -la mirada de él se parecía a la de un felino acechando una presa:-Hasta ayer era Kojiro. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Nada. Estás hoy muy extraño, presentándote aquí y mirándome así…

-Me he presentado aquí porque estoy furioso, y estoy furioso porque estoy muy celoso y estoy celoso porque hay una foto en una revista de mi chica con un tío fantasmón.

Victoria sintió que las piernas se le doblaban al oír aquello. "Celoso"…"su chica"… ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?

-Hyuga, me estás asustando:-tartamudeó, sobrecogida:-Yo no soy tu chica y lo sabes. No hay nada entre nosotros. Tú nunca me has dicho que yo te gustara.

-Pero tú lo sabías¿no es cierto?

Victoria negó con la cabeza. Lo sabía, no era tonta. Pero no podía reconocer eso ahora, no con el chico cada vez más cerca mirándola con los ojos negros serios y penetrantes, no cuando el olor de él la estaba envolviendo ya y las revelaciones eran tan grandes que su corazón amenazaba con querer salirse de su pecho.

-¿Por qué él, Victoria?:-insistió Kojiro.

La chica repitió, apretando las cosas contra su corazón con ambas manos como si así pudiera evitar oír sus redobles.

-Esa chica no soy yo.

-¿Otra vez?:-exclamó él, apretando los puños en un gesto de impotencia:-Victoria, por favor…

-¡Kojiro, basta!:-exclamó ella, desesperada:-Te he dicho la verdad y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No tienes ningún derecho a…

-Es verdad, no lo tengo, pero…

-¡No somos novios!

-¡Pero es que yo quiero que lo seamos!

Y sin más, con un movimiento rápido, Kojiro se inclinó sobre la desconcertada muchacha y besó apasionadamente sus labios. Victoria se dejó hacer con grandes ojos, perpleja, mientras él la cogía por la nuca con una mano como para que no se le escapara y se esmeraba en acariciar sus labios. Victoria no podía reaccionar. La boca de él era caliente y sabía a virilidad, sus labios eran suaves y húmedos y la acariciaban posesivamente y a la vez con delicadeza. Fue una caricia nerviosa, pero tan profundamente sincera que, antes de darse cuenta, Victoria ya había cerrado los ojos y empezaba torpemente a responder a ella. Justo en ese momento, tan bruscamente como había empezado, el beso se interrumpió.

Victoria abrió grandes ojos de sorpresa. Sentía el calor del sonrojo en las mejillas y los labios aún tenían el calor de los de él. Estaba toda temblorosa, tanto, que cuando él retiró la mano, acariciando con cuidado su mejilla, la chica creyó que se caería redonda. Por su parte, Kojiro la miraba como asustado y ansioso. En voz bajita, articuló:

-Victoria…

Sus ojos negros miraron los labios de ella y sus mejillas también se tiñeron de sonrojo. Ahora pareció avergonzado:

-Victoria, yo…

-Kojiro, apártate:-repuso ella débilmente. De algún modo sentía que tenía que parar esto, que no es así como se hacen las cosas y esta conversación hacía mucho que se había escapado a su control.

Kojiro pareció confuso. Parpadeó y la miró a los ojos, susurrando:

-Por favor, necesito saber por qué.

Victoria buscaba desesperadamente en su cabeza una forma de acabar con esto. En algún lugar de su mente, recordó que entre las cosas que apretaba contra su pecho como si le fuera la vida en ello, estaba su móvil y tuvo una idea:

-Kojiro, basta. Márchate. Márchate, por favor o llamaré a Seguridad. Ya me has avergonzado bastante, Kojiro, sabes que lo haré.

Él miró el móvil y se apartó un paso, alzando las manos en señal de paz. Su rendición la dejó a ella perpleja. Sin nada más, el chico bajó la cabeza, asintió y se volvió, susurrando.

-Creo que con esto me lo has dicho todo.

Y se marchó a toda prisa.

Victoria se quedó allí de pie, plantada con sus cosas en las manos, temblando y respirando con dificultad. ¡Era tremendo! El chico por el que llevaba meses suspirando la había besado y le había confesado que la amaba. Nunca en su vida creyó que viviría algo semejante.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo y se sobresaltó, dejando caer las cosas al suelo. ¡Kojiro pensaba que ella no le quería y por eso se había marchado! Fuera de sí de ansiedad, echó a correr:

-¡Kojiro!

Sus zapatos de tacón despertaban ecos extraños en los fríos pasillos del edificio, llevaba la bata abierta sobre la ropa y las mejillas arreboladas todavía, pero no le importaba. Sentía los latidos de su corazón con fuerza en sus oídos. ¡Ah, no¡Kojiro aún no podía irse¡Ahora la iba a escuchar!

-¡Kojiro!

Lo alcanzó cuando él estaba saliendo a paso rápido del hall de entrada a la calle. La muchacha llamó otra vez, sin aliento, y él se detuvo y se volvió, extrañado. Victoria corrió los pocos metros que les separaban, se echó sobre él y se agarró a su camiseta con ambas manos, exclamando, al borde de las lágrimas:

-¡Esa chica no puedo ser yo, animal¡No fui a Barcelona!

Él la miró desde arriba con grandes ojos de asombro:

-¿Cómo que no?:-contestó, mientras la chica se afanaba en respirar y luchaba contra el llanto, todo a la vez, inútil, porque ya sentía las lágrimas resbalar rápidamente por sus mejillas.-Me dijiste que ibas a un congreso de tu especialidad, que era en Barcelona y sólo eran dos días, que iba a ser el fin de semana pasado…

-¡Sí, te lo dije¡Pensaba ir¡Después de que te fueras a la Reggiana quería continuar con mi vida como si nunca te hubiera conocido!:-Victoria sacudía la camiseta de él mientras hablaba, entre sollozos:-¡Pero no pude¿Crees que eres el único que siente algo aquí¡Por tu culpa no me concentro en nada¡Por tu culpa no fui al congreso¿Qué sentido tendría ir a un sitio donde no estás tú¡Quería olvidarte, maldito seas¡Sabía lo que sentías por mí, pero tú eras demasiado cobarde para decirme nada¡Y ahora vienes y me dices esas cosas y me besas¡Eres como todos los demás, un egoísta aprovechado!

Con un gesto brusco, soltó la camiseta y dio unos pasos atrás, como asustada ante lo explosivo de su propia reacción. El chico la miraba con los ojos negros muy grandes de asombro y los labios entreabiertos. Victoria se quedó por un instante pasmada mirándole y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que él la estaba viendo, e hizo un gesto de desdén: "¡Bah, idiota!" antes de echar a correr de vuelta al interior del edificio. Sus pasos se perdieron por el hall y luego por uno de los pasillos. Kojiro se quedó allí, perplejo, con los ojos muy brillantes, sin saber si reír, llorar, tirarse de los pelos o saltar de gozo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda Parte**

Gino Fernández, el portero de la Juve, entró en la cocina de su casa a coger refrescos para sus invitados. Habían venido todos, incluso alguno de más. Por supuesto, también había venido Hyuga.

El joven portero admiraba y respetaba a Hyuga por muchas cosas pero algo tenía que reconocer: el japonés era nulo con las mujeres. Ya hacía dos semanas desde aquel día en que Gino le había llamado para saber qué tal le iba en su nuevo equipo y, tras preguntarle por qué se había puesto tan nervioso al coger el teléfono, el joven japonés había contestado:"Es que creí que era tu hermana". Gino se había echado a reír pero el tono avergonzado de Hyuga le había llevado a preguntar:" ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?" y Hyuga había contestado: "¿Victoria no te ha contado nada?"

Cuando se enteró del malentendido y de la discusión, Gino no daba crédito. No sabía qué le asombraba más, si lo impulsivo de la reacción de Hyuga o el hecho de que su hermana Victoria no le hubiera contado nada en absoluto de todo esto. Cierto que Victoria era conocida por sus rarezas y por ser muy reservada, pero aquí había algo más, Gino lo presentía. Si Vicky no se burlaba despectivamente de un chico era porque ese chico le importaba y mucho. De modo que el silencio de Vicky sólo quería decir que estaba confusa porque Hyuga le gustaba de veras y no sabía qué hacer. Fue por eso que Gino decidió aportar su granito de arena e invitar a Hyuga a venir a su casa, junto con otros amigos, a ver un partido de Champions un domingo por la tarde. En los quince días que hacía de esto, según le había contado el joven japonés, Hyuga había llamado a Victoria varias veces y ella no le había cogido el móvil. Kojiro había tenido serias dudas sobre si venir o no, pero Gino había insistido, de modo que aquí estaba.

-Gino:-el joven portero se volvió. Ante él, plantada en jarras en medio de la cocina, estaba Vicky. Gino se sonrió. Conocía aquella mirada.

-Dime, hermanita:-dijo, en tono de conversación, cogiendo dos botellas de Coca-Cola.

-¿Has invitado tú a Hyuga?

-¿Hyuga?:-Gino hizo como si pensara:-Hasta hace un par de semanas le llamabas Kojiro.

Victoria hizo un gesto de frustración. El jersey de cuello alto, la faldita escocesa y la expresión de ira la hacían totalmente adorable. Gino se preguntó dónde estaría Hyuga que se estaba perdiendo el espectáculo, pero pensándolo bien, puesto que la discusión era por su causa, era mejor que se la perdiera, sí.

-No me marees, Gino, ¿has sido tú?

Gino sonrió inocentemente.

-Pues sí, ¿por qué?

-No me apetece verle. ¿Por qué le has invitado?

-Porque a mí sí, y…:-se inclinó para dejarle un besito en la mejilla:-te recuerdo que también es mi casa.

Victoria hizo ahora un gesto de impotencia. Gino señaló con la cabeza el microondas:

-¿Por qué no preparas las palomitas mientras yo atiendo a nuestros invitados? Por cierto:-se detuvo en el umbral y sacó una sonrisa de excusa:-A Salvatore no le he invitado yo. Se apuntó sin que nadie le dijera nada y ha venido en el coche de Bruno. Pero no te preocupes, cuidaré de que no te moleste.

-Tú procura que no sea Hyuga quien me moleste, hermano:-dijo Vicky, amenazándole con un índice. Gino se echó un poco atrás, fingiendo sorpresa:

-¿Prefieres que te moleste Salvatore? ¡Vicky! Seguro que estás enferma o algo te ocurre. Siempre te estás quejando de Salvatore y de que es un pulpo.

-Prefiero aguantar a un pulpo antes que a un gallina.

Ahora Gino se puso muy serio:

-Vicky, Hyuga no es un gallina. El hecho de que tú estés confusa no significa…:-de pronto se interrumpió. El joven japonés venía desde el salón a su encuentro. Gino sonrió agradablemente:- ¡Kojiro! Vicky acababa de preguntar por ti. :-Victoria le miró con grandes ojos de espanto, pero Gino continuó impertérrito:-¿Por qué no le ayudas a preparar palomitas y cosas de esas para picar? Voy a llevar esto a la mesa.

Y sin más se escurrió con las botellas de refresco, sonriéndose por lo bajo.

Victoria se quedó mirando, aterrada, a la puerta, donde había aparecido Hyuga, quien a su vez se había quedado mirando, perplejo, en la dirección en que se fue Gino. Vicky no podía creer que su hermano, con lo protector que había sido siempre con ella, la hubiera echado, como quien dice, a los brazos de Hyuga, figuradamente hablando, claro. ¡Esto era increíble! ¡Increíble e intolerable! Ya le pondría las cosas claras a ese hermano mala persona que…

¡No! Ahora no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, antes de que Kojiro volviera de su sorpresa. Vicky se inclinó rápidamente sobre la encimera y empezó a repartir las palomitas en pequeños cuencos, tratando de parecer muy ocupada. Ya había llenado dos y empezaba a abrigar la esperanza de que Kojiro se iría al ver que no le prestaba atención, cuando entre la algarabía de voces y risas que llegaba a la cocina desde el salón, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y una voz masculina decir suavemente:

-Victoria.

La chica se preguntó por qué tenía que darle un escalofrío cada vez que este chico decía su nombre así, en voz bajita, casi como un ronroneo. Tomó aire profundamente antes de volverse a medias y mirar al chico:

-Hola, Kojiro.

Él sonrió levemente:

-Hola.

Victoria se volvió a su tarea y él tomó eso como una invitación porque se acercó un poco más y preguntó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-En realidad, en nada. Ya está todo casi listo. Iba a ir a reunirme con los demás:-la muchacha quería que sonara indiferente pero se sentía más nerviosa por momentos.

Hubo un corto silencio a su espalda. Al cabo, Kojiro contestó:

-Comprendo…Pero Vicky, me gustaría decirte algo ahora que estamos solos. En verdad, he venido únicamente para poder hablar contigo.

Victoria cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso ya lo sabía, los hombres siempre igual de predecibles. Y su hermano había sido el cómplice. La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro:

-¿Y qué es, si puede saberse?

Otro breve silencio. Victoria se volvió ahora del todo y apoyó la espalda en la encimera, sobre todo para sentir algo sólido que la sostuviera por si la revelación de Kojiro era algo terrible. El joven japonés estaba a dos pasos de ella, vestido con tejanos y una sudadera roja que le sentaba muy bien. Sus ojos eran serios y casi preocupados, pero se detuvieron un instante en los de ella y aquella ansiedad se transformó en ternura. Victoria se rodeó con los brazos, tratando de sacar una postura indiferente y retraída, aunque sólo le salió una expresión asustada y herida. Nunca ningún chico la había mirado así y eso la intimidaba.

-Quiero pedirte perdón:-dijo él tranquilamente, mirándola a los ojos:-Por haberme enfadado, por haberte gritado por teléfono, por haber discutido aquel día, por…:-lo pensó un momento, inseguro:-Sí, por el beso también si te ofendió o te molestó, por…por todo. Siento haber pensado mal de ti y haberte acusado.

-Ah, ¿ya crees que no era yo? ¿Dónde lo has leído?

-No necesito leerlo, Vicky, me fío de tu palabra.

-¿Mi hermano te ha confirmado que no fui?

-Sí, pero te creí desde el día que tú me lo dijiste. Yo…no sabía que tú…que tú también sintieras algo por mí.

-Claro que no lo sabías. No se lo he dicho a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero salir contigo.

Vicky casi había esperado ver una reacción de ofensa o ira en los ojos del chico, pero por el contrario, él no se movió y aquellos grandes ojos oscuros se pusieron muy serios cuando él repitió:

-¿Por qué, Vicky?

-Ya sabes por qué. Has sido un cobarde, las cosas no se dicen así y no…No se va besando a una chica así y…

-Vicky, acabo de pedirte perdón, ¿no aceptas mis disculpas?

La chica se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró hondo. Bien. Otra vez estaba perdiendo los nervios y comportándose como una cría. Trató de que su voz sonara más tranquila al contestar lentamente:

-Sí, claro que las acepto, es sólo que…todavía estoy herida y confusa y…:-sacudió la cabeza sin levantar la vista de las losetas del suelo:-Oh, está bien, yo también lo siento, eso es y…me siento un poco avergonzada.

-Lo comprendo.

-Y ni siquiera sé si quiero salir contigo, Kojiro, yo sólo…

-Bueno:-interrumpió él, con una media sonrisa:-¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo para pensarlo y mientras yo me tomo un tiempo para juntar valor para pedirte salir en primer lugar? ¿Vale?

Victoria esbozó una leve sonrisa. Cierto. Aquí estaba ella, rechazando a un chico que aún ni siquiera le había pedido salir. ¿Quién se creía ella que era? Menos mal que el chico tenía más sentido común. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír más aún.

-Ah…me parece buena idea.

Justo en aquel momento intervino Salvatore desde el salón con una gran voz.

-¡Victoria! ¡El partido va a empezar! ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte a mi lado? ¡Gino dice que no vas a decir que no!

Vicky alzó los ojos al techo y Hyuga sonrió con complicidad:

-No te preocupes. Me ocuparé de que Salvatore no se te acerque, gatita.

Ahora ella sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo:

-Bien, pues vamos a llevarles las palomitas a esos glotones.

Hyuga se sentó como quien no quiere la cosa entre Salvatore y Vicky, lo cual le acarreó bastantes protestas del primero, una dulce sonrisa de la segunda y una mirada de complicidad de Gino. El asiento era un poco incómodo, en una esquina del sofá, y tenía que acercarse mucho a Vicky si no quería que Salvatore se le echara encima con las emociones del partido. Éste resultó ser entretenido, aunque Hyuga, quizás por primera vez en su vida, estuvo más pendiente de Victoria que de la pantalla, de la postura de ella, de si estaba cómoda o no, si le miraba o no, del calor de su cuerpo, su perfume, su respiración…

No volvieron a hablar en toda la tarde pero cuando ya Hyuga estaba en la puerta para marcharse, Vicky le dijo:

-¿Me llamarás cuando llegues? Sólo para saber que estás bien…

Hyuga sonrió y asintió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera Parte**

Desde entonces habían vuelto a llamarse como antes, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero pasaban las semanas y no ocurría nada más. Las conversaciones eran agradables, más que de amigos que de otra cosa, se contaban sus vidas, se daban ánimos en momentos de bajón, y nada más.

Victoria empezó a sentirse ansiosa. Se acercaba San Valentín y temía y deseaba a la vez que Hyuga quisiera quedar con ella en esa fecha porque ya sabía que la cita sería para pedirle salir. La muchacha se preguntaba si no acabaría ella metiendo la pata y haciendo el ridículo y avergonzándose ella y al chico, cosa que solía pasarle cuando un chico le gustaba.

Pero San Valentín llegó y Hyuga no comentó nada de querer venir a Turín. Por el contrario, las últimas veces que habló con él a Vicky le había parecido que el muchacho estaba ahora totalmente concentrado en su entrenamiento. La chica se relajó. Al parecer, el momento aún no había llegado, por lo que decidió continuar con su vida como si nada y no preocuparse más.

Claro que eso, en una ciudad italiana, el día de San Valentín y trabajando en un equipo integrado casi en su totalidad por hombres, era un poco difícil. Desde muy temprano aquel día había empezado a recibir notitas, postales y flores por parte de todos los compañeros del equipo. Salvatore le declaró (otra vez, lo hacía todos los años) amor eterno antes del entrenamiento delante de todo el mundo, haciendo que Vicky se quisiera morir de la vergüenza. Francesco este año también juntó valor para declararse, aprovechando que aún estaba convaleciente de su lesión de tobillo y tenía sesión de fisioterapia con ella. Bruno le regaló un peluche chiquitín con forma de corazón para que se acordara siempre de él y Gino bromeó acerca de que tendría que contratar a una empresa de seguridad para que protegieran a su hermana porque él solo no podía tener a raya a tanto pulpo. El día terminó con unas bromas y unas risas en el bar de Luigi y luego los chicos se dispersaron y Victoria regresó a su despacho para recoger sus cosas y volver a casa.

Nada más entrar en su despacho la muchacha se quedó perpleja rascándose la cabeza. No sabía cómo iba a transportar tantos regalos. Y sería descortés por su parte si sólo se llevaba algunos y dejaba a otros para mañana. Los dueños de estos últimos podrían tomar eso como que no les apreciaba lo mismo que a los otros.

Se acercó a los ramos. Todos eran bonitos. Salvatore le había enviado una docena de rosas. Renato había preferido un gran centro de narcisos y gladiolos. Lupo sólo una hermosa rosa roja…La verdad es que no sabía dónde iba a poner tantas cosas.

Estaba sopesando el centro de Renato por ver si podía ella sola con él cuando de pronto se interrumpió. En el silencio del edificio casi desierto le parecía haber oído… ¿Qué era eso¿Un maullido¡Y venía de aquí, de su despacho!

Confusa, miró alrededor. ¿Cómo habría entrado un gato en su despacho? Le encantaban los gatos pero era imposible que…

Al fin lo descubrió. El maullido venía de una caja roja encima del escritorio que ella en un principio había confundido con uno de los regalos y sólo ahora se dio cuenta de que antes, cuando se había ido al bar con los chicos, esa caja no había estado allí. Echó un vistazo alrededor. ¿Sería una broma? No, no había nadie. Estaba sola en el despacho y el pasillo también estaba desierto. Intrigada, se inclinó sobre la caja con curiosidad.

Dentro, almohadillado sobre una tela blanca, había un gatito de pocos días, apenas una bolita de pelo, atigrado, con rayas grises y negras. El animalito trataba torpemente de desenredar una de sus patas de la tela donde había quedado trabada con esas uñitas minúsculas, y maullaba con una voz chiquitina como pidiendo atención. Sus grandes ojos verdes miraban fuera de la caja con curiosidad.

Victoria sintió que se derretía. Era la cosa más dulce y tierna que había visto nunca. ¿Quién le habría hecho este regalo? Ninguno de los chicos, por cierto. En primer lugar porque ninguno sabía que adoraba a los gatos y en segundo porque se lo habrían dicho, no le habrían dejado el paquete sin más.

El gatito liberó su zarpa y pugnó ahora por ponerse de pie. Victoria se fijó en que había algo más en la caja. Parecía una nota muy doblada. Acarició la cabecita del minino y tomó la nota con curiosidad. Era lo que parecía un folio doblado hasta el tamaño de una tarjeta. En la cara de arriba, escrito en tinta negra, en italiano, ponía:

"_¿Te he gustado?"_

Victoria se sonrió. ¿Era un juego? Bien, lo jugaría encantada, a ver qué más decía. Enternecida, acarició al gatito y le dijo:

-Sí. Mucho.

El animalito le miró con esos ojos felinos y maulló, como si le contestara. Vicky se rió y abrió el primer doblez de la tarjeta. A continuación ponía:

"_Puedes abrazarme, ya sabes. Soy todo para ti. Soy pequeño y necesito tu calor y tu ternura."_

Vicky sonrió otra vez. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella. Se sintió un poco tonta haciendo esto, pero sabía que el autor del juego la estaba viendo desde algún lugar, por lo que soltó un momento la nota sobre la mesa y, con las dos manos, recogió al gatito para apretarlo contra su pecho. Era tan pequeño que lo abarcaba con las dos manos. Tenía el pelaje de punta y tiritaba. Sorprendentemente, se dejó abrazar sin arañar ni protestar. Manteniendo el animalito contra su pecho con una mano, la chica tomó la nota con la otra y abrió el siguiente doblez.

Seguidamente, ponía:

"_Te quiero mucho. Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi."_

Vicky sintió una inesperada humedad en los ojos. ¡Oh, no! No se iba a emocionar ahora¿verdad? Besó la cabecita del gatito y susurró:

-Y yo a ti.

Abrió el siguiente doblez. Ahora la nota ocupaba la mitad del folio y ponía con letras grandes:

"_¿Quieres ser mi gatita¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"_

Vicky se rió. Estaba llorando ya como una tonta, pero es que esto era demasiado. Susurró:

-Sí.

Y con dedos temblorosos, abrió el último doblez. En el centro del folio ponía:

"_Por cierto, me llamo…"_

La chica dejó caer la nota susurrando:

-Kojiro.

-Cuore:-contestó una cálida voz masculina, justo a su espalda.

Vicky se volvió de un salto. Kojiro estaba allí, cerca de la puerta, con una mochila al hombro, las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en los labios. La chica apretó al gatito contra sí con las dos manos mientras Kojiro la miraba cálidamente. Vicky se sentía emocionada. Jamás había recibido un regalo semejante, tan delicado y hermoso. Y ahora el chico estaba aquí, a pesar de haberle dicho que no vendría… Cielos, sólo su presencia era el mejor regalo y la mejor sorpresa. Todo lo demás era un sueño. ¿Y qué había dicho¿Cuore¿La había llamado así? Como si le leyera el pensamiento, él se acercó unos pasos explicando:

-El nombre del gatito. Se lo he puesto yo. Pensé que te gustaría.

-Sí:-Vicky besó otra vez la cabecita del animalito, que parecía muy a gusto entre sus brazos:-Es hermoso. Gracias.

El muchacho se acercó hasta estar frente a ella y, muy suavemente, le acarició una mejilla.

-Te he hecho llorar. Lo siento.

-Oh, lloro de alegría. Ha sido algo maravilloso:-Vicky se secó las lágrimas con las manos:-Pero¿cómo se te ocurrió?

-Bueno, si vamos a ser una familia, necesitábamos una mascota¿no?:-dijo él, de pronto muy sonrojado, paseando la vista por la habitación, incómodo. Vicky se limitó a mirarle con una sonrisa hasta que él explicó:

-En realidad, quería algo original y quería que fuera inolvidable. No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y pensé que Cuore podría hacerlo por mí.

-Cuore…:-repitió Vicky, mirando al gatito con ternura:-Corazón…Sí, ahora entiendo. ¿Y cómo sabías que te gustan los gatos?

-Eso es fácil. Si te gusto yo, tienen que gustarte los gatos.

Vicky soltó una carcajada ante semejante lógica. El muchacho carraspeó y preguntó con curiosidad:

-Me ha parecido ver que le has dicho a Cuore que sí¿verdad?

-¿Que sí qué, Kojiro?:-sonrió ella, traviesa.

-Que saldrás conmigo.

-No, le he dicho a Cuore que saldré con él. Tú aún no me lo has pedido.

Kojiro alzó los ojos al techo, impaciente:

-Vicky, por favor, si supieras lo que me ha costado…

Se interrumpió al ver la mirada de ella, ahora cargada de ternura. El chico resopló, enrojeció un poco más y al fin insistió:

-Vicky, hablo en serio.

-Lo sé:-dijo ella, y sonrió dulcemente.- Mi respuesta es que sí.:-enarcó las cejas:-Y yo también estoy hablando en serio.

Él suspiró, con una sonrisa nerviosa y Vicky acarició la bolita de pelo que tenía en los brazos Por un momento, hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Kojiro metió las manos en los bolsillos otra vez y dijo, en tono de conversación:

-Bien, no vamos a estar aquí toda la noche. He pedido permiso para estar aquí tres días, pero había pensado en llevarte a cenar esta noche a algún sitio.

Vicky levantó la cabeza con curiosidad:

-¿Sí?:-intentó no pensar en los tres días de permiso que había pedido el bandido sin decirle nada sólo para ir a verla y trató de ignorar, sin mucho éxito, los redobles alocados de su corazón en su pecho, preguntando:-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

-Oh:-él le ofreció el brazo y Victoria se cogió de él, apretando esa piel morena con cariño. Kojiro estaba todo sonrojado, pero su voz seguía pareciendo casual al explicar:-En realidad, tengo una mesa reservada en un sitio. Aunque no podremos llevarnos todas estas flores. Y habrá que pasar por tu casa para dejar a Cuore, no creo que nos dejen llevarlo al restaurante.

¿Restaurante¿Qué más sorpresas habría? Victoria decidió no comentar nada y apretó la cabeza contra el hombro de él:

-Está bien. Y por cierto, Tigre…

Él la miró desde arriba con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió:

-Gracias, ha sido inolvidable, de verdad.

Él le acarició la barbilla.

-Es que tú eres única, cara-bonita. Merecías algo único:-señaló al despacho de ella por encima de su hombro preguntando, con una mueca:-Oye, todo aquello no será de Salvatore¿verdad?

Vicky se echó a reír.

-No. Es de todos los chicos. ¿Qué ocurriría si lo fuera?

-Bueno…le pediría a Cuore que lo pusiera en su sitio.

Ahora rieron los dos.


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-A ver cuándo va a empezar el partido. Me muero de curiosidad por ver lo que va a hacer la Roma:-dijo Pietro, atacando el cuenco de las palomitas. Gino le apartó de un empujón.

-¡Pero espera a que empiece, hombre¡Te las vas a comer todas!

Pietro le hizo una mueca. De pronto, Renato, que estaba haciendo zapping con el mando a distancia, exclamó:

-¡Oye, conozco a ese tío¿No jugó un Mundial con la selección de Uruguay?

Todos los ojos se apartaron de la pugna entre Pietro y Gino por el cuenco de las palomitas y miraron al televisor, donde había un joven hablando ante un micrófono.

-Sí, es Ryoma Hino:-dijo Gino:-Sus tiros se parecen mucho a los de Hyuga:-miró al japonés y sonrió:-Sin ánimo de ofender, amigo.

Hyuga también sonrió, llevándose su refresco a los labios, pero no dijo nada.

-Pero no parece un programa de fútbol:-dijo Francesco.

-No. Es un programa del corazón:-intervino Victoria, con una sonrisa burlona, rascando las orejitas de su gato.

Se siguió de exclamaciones de "¡Vaya, hombre!" "¿Tenemos que ver ese rollo?" "Ponlo en el partido, Renato, el partido" y otras similares, pero Paola, la novia de Francesco, le arrancó el mando a distancia a Renato, y subió el volumen, exclamando:

-¡Silencio¿De qué hablan?

Ahora nadie protestó. En la pantalla había unas imágenes de unas fotos de una pareja por la ciudad, mientras una voz en off explicaba:

-"La relación entre el jugador y la modelo canadiense salió a la luz a raíz de estas fotos tomadas en Barcelona durante una de las visitas de Hino a una de sus empresas patrocinadoras. Ni el uruguayo ni la modelo han desmentido las fotos y aquí podemos ver a la feliz pareja saliendo de un bar anoche en Montevideo."

Salieron unas imágenes de una pareja sonriente, el chico con aire insolente y la chica muy ligera de ropa, sacudiendo su larga cabellera castaño-rojiza. La voz en off proseguía:

-"Sin embargo, hoy Ryoma Hino ha anunciado oficialmente su compromiso con la modelo canadiense Janice Tyler, algo que como se puede ver, era conocido por todos los medios de comunicación."

-¡Bueno, muy bien!:-exclamó Francesco:-Ya nos hemos enterado, Paola. ¿Podemos cambiar al partido, por favor?

-Sí, claro, aunque esa modelo…me recuerda a alguien… ¿y a vosotros?:-dijo Paola, pensativa.

-No:-dijo Kojiro:-A mi no me recuerda a nadie. Y tiene que ser igual de engreída que ese fantasmón de Hino.

Todos los ojos le miraron, asombrados, mientras Kojiro tomaba otro trago de su refresco, apretando la manita de Vicky, con los dedos entrelazados, en la suya. Vicky no le miró, no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

-¡Chicos, por favor, el partido!:-intervino Pietro.

Paola cambió de canal. El partido de la Roma con el Lacio acababa de empezar y los chicos se olvidaron por completo de todo lo demás.

Kojiro acarició el dorso de la mano de Vicky con el pulgar y la chica y él cambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Te creí desde el momento en que me lo dijiste:-cuchicheó él.

-Lo sé:-susurró ella.

En su regazo, Cuore dormía apaciblemente, dejándose acariciar.

FIN


End file.
